


By the Sea Shore

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Artist!Catra, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, MerMay, The AU no one asked for, i was bored, mermaid!adora, so I wrote some mermay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Catra is a loner who absolutely despises the ocean. When she goes out to sketch the water during a storm, she falls in and is saved by a beautiful blonde stranger.(My attempt at Mermay)





	By the Sea Shore

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Mermay, so we got this

Most people thought Catra was insane. She was a loner, rarely spoke, and didn’t even like swimming. Not liking swimming in her town was like a death sentence to your social life. Though, Catra did have two friends. Just two. Her friends were a ecentric purple haired girl named Entrapta and a tall white haired girl named Scorpia. They didn’t like swimming either, but it was acceptable for them since they were out of towners. 

Catra lived in a small cottage near the ocean by herself. Technically that wasn’t legal yet, since Catra wasn’t 18, but no one had paid enough attention to notice. The cottage had one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. She had done her best to decorate it with the money she had received from her job. It didn’t pay her that well, but she had enough to survive. 

It was windy when Catra went out to go sketch the sea. She pulled her black leather jacket over her red top. Then she grabbed her black boots and went to go find a nice place to sit. She grabbed her sketchbook and went outside. She went closer to the ocean than she normally would have. The waves slapped against the sand as she picked up her pencil, starting the drawing. She could have sworn she saw a blonde head pop up, but even the swimming obsessed freaks in her town wouldn’t be crazy enough to swim in this storm. She shook it off and kept drawing. The waves kept growing…

And growing  
And growing  
And growing

She was too close. She should go except… there was the blonde head popping up again. It was definitely a person, but Catra couldn’t tell if they were okay. She was almost off the rock when a wave splashed against it. She threw her sketchbook as she fell into the cold water.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Catra woke up completely under water. No, seriously, she was underwater, but somehow not dying. She was lying on some sort of bed. She shifted a bit, just to test if she was strapped down. She wasn’t. Catra got off the bed and studied her surroundings a bit more thoroughly. She was in some sort of coral sculpture. It was strange, definitely not the way she thought her day was gonna go. Still, she needed to get out of this place. She began moving towards the opening when a girl came inside. 

The girl had long blonde hair that flowed around her wildly. She had piercing blue eyes that matched the color of the gem on her pendent. She wore a white bikini top with gold trim and had a giant sword attached to her hip. The strangest thing about the girl was that where a pair of legs should be, the girl had a beautiful golden tail. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” The blonde spoke relatively confidently, but she wouldn’t make eye contact with Catra. 

“I-you-wha-TAIL!” Catra stumbled through any sort of logical sentence to produce the exclamation of tail. 

“No shit Sherlock. I’m a mer. Well, half mer actually, but details. ‘Course I have a tail. I’ve got gills too, but I think that would freak you out even more.”

“Huh? But-but mermaids are just myth and HOW THE FUCK AM I BREATHING UNDERWATER?” 

“My friend’s aunt is a sorcesseress. She conjured an air bubble around you. My name’s Adora by the way.” The mermaid, Adora, walked forward and examined Catra. It was a bit unsettling, but she was pretty, so Catra didn’t mind getting an up close look at her face. 

“Can I leave, or am I your captive? My name’s Catra, by the way.” She questioned. 

“Of course you can leave! The only reason you’re here is because I saved you from drowning.” Adora explained. 

“So… will you please take me back home?” She asked awkwardly. She had never thought this would be a conversation that could happen in reality. 

“Sure. Let me just tell-”

“ADORA!” A smaller girl burst through the opening followed by a boy. The girl had short purple hair and pink eyes. She wore a dark purple bikini top and had a purple tail. The boy had black hair and a brown eyes. He had a pastel pink tail. The girl carried a purple staff and the boy had a bow on his back. 

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked. 

“I can't handle her anymore. I know I’m supposed to be nice to visiting royals, especially since I’m gonna be in charge on day, but Princess Frosta is literally so annoying! She follows me everywhere and I can’t deal with it. Please- … why is there a human here?” The girl didn’t seem to breath at all. Adora and the boy looked unfazed by her antics though. 

“This is the human I saved from drowning. I was gonna take her back to the surface now, since she’s awake.” Adora explained. 

“We’re coming with you.” The boy told her. 

“This is a one mer job. I can return one human to the surface by myself.” 

“Neither of us can deal with Frosta. Please Adora, take us with you.” 

“Fine.” Adora agreed and then grabbed Catra’s arm. 

“Why are you holding onto my arm?” She protested. 

“You can’t swim half as fast as a mer, and this is the fastest way to get back.” She pulled Catra into her chest and blasted upwards. 

The group moved through the oceans amazingly fast. Catra wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t been there. The grace the merpeople used to go was ridiculous. They finally got to shore. Expecting to be let go, she pushed herself away from Adora, but the blonde followed her. With feet. 

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE LEGS?” Catra exclaimed. The blonde now was sporting a pair of tanned legs and a ripped skirt that looked like her tail. 

“All mer have terrestrial forms. Don’t humans learn this in school?” 

“I didn’t even know mermaids were real until I met you.” 

“Well anyways, I want to make sure you get back to your house okay. I don’t want you to die because I didn’t save you properly.” Adora followed her all the way to her house. The blonde was surprisingly considerate as she helped Catra get changed into a pair of dry clothes. 

“Thanks for saving me.” Catra told Adora as she climbed into bed. 

“Of course. I’ll see you around Catra.” With that, the mermaid left her house, and she assumed she would never see her again.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Catra did her best to forget about the encounter. She really did. But for some damn reason, she went to the beach everyday to try and get some glimpse of the blonde mermaid she had met. Over the next month, she saw nothing. But people of the town had began to notice that the notorious water hater had been spending so much time at the beach. 

One day, Catra decided to go to the arcade. She usually did once a month, just to try and give herself a reward for surviving. It was kind of sad, yes, but it worked for her. She was in front of one of the games when some big boy picked her up and held her aloft in the air by her shirt. Catra kicked as her attacker carried her out of the arcade and held her over the ocean. 

“Tell me why watergirl is suddenly so obsessed with the ocean.” He growled. Eww, this guy was fucking gross. 

“Eat shit, you asshole.” She scratched at his face. Her long nails caught the asshole in his eye, and he groaned. 

“You’re gonna pay for that you freak.”

“Stop.” A familiar voice called out. Catra could see Adora standing behind the asshole. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a red jacket, a white tee shirt, and a pair of jeans. She looked very, very human. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m the one who’s gonna fuck you up if you don’t give her to me.” Adora stepped forward. The dickwad turned around and placed Catra on the ground next to Adora. 

“Blondie, who the hell are you?” He moved forward and made a grab for Adora, who sidestepped and suddenly had a sword in her hand.

“Get the hell out of here.” Adora spoke through gritted teeth. The boy looked at the two of them and ran. 

“Thanks.”

“Saved you again. You really should stop getting in trouble.” Adora scolded. Her sword was gone again and she smirked. 

“Maybe I should repay you?” Catra asked, stepping forward a bit. 

“Oh yeah? How exactly-”She interrupted Adora’s sentence by pressing her lips against the other girl’s. 

“Oh.” Adora murmured softly. 

“I was thinking, maybe we could go out some time?” Catra spoke against Adora’s lips. The girl pressed her mouth against Catra’s. 

“I like that plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s wondering:  
> Catra- fully human  
> Adora- half mer/half human  
> Bow- fully mer  
> Glimmer-half mer/half angel
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> Comment anything I can improved in future works and talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death


End file.
